El reencuentro
by Wwolf
Summary: Remus y Sirius doce años despues, un one-shoot. Ni slash ni proamistad, es ambiguo que cada cual lo interprete como quiera. Reviews.


**Remus:**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde aquella mañana en que el jubilo de los brujos le despertó para darle las dos noticias que marcarían su vida casi tanto como su licantropía: Los Potter habían muerto y Sirius Black había sido detenido. No se enfadó porque la gente lo celebrase. Voldemort había desaparecido, era algo que tenían el derecho de celebrar. Solo después, en la oscuridad de su habitación, rompió a llorar.

Han sido exactamente, Remus los ha contado uno a uno, 4680 días de amarga soledad. De preguntarse cuando Sirius cambió, de maldecirse por no haber podido salvar ni a James ni a Lily ni a Peter y de culparse por haber permitido que Harry quedase huérfano. Por que él debería haberse dado cuenta de que Sirius era un traidor. En parte era culpa suya lo ocurrido. Cuando Dumbeldore le ofreció el trabajo, su sueño, estuvo a punto de renunciar a él. No creía merecerlo. ¿Cómo iba a enseñar a sus alumnos a combatir contra el mal si él no había sido capaz de reconocerlo a su lado?

Y ahora cree merecerlo aún menos. Tiene la esperanza de haber sido un buen maestro y de que sus alumnos hayan aprendido algo de él.. Pero sabe que ha hecho lo correcto al renunciar, ni siquiera maldice a Snape por descubrirle. Era peligroso, la canción de su vida, al fin y al cabo fue culpa suya que le mordieran. Siempre pagará por ese descuido. Además tiene cosas que hacer, cosas en que pensar, han sido doce años de creencias equivocadas y cuesta deshacerse de ellas. Sirius, hace poco un asesino ahora un mártir, no sabe que pensar aún esta asimilándola verdad. No quiere pensar en lo que Sirius ha sufrido, es demasiado injusto. Espera que este bien, sabe que volverá a verle, la cuestión es, ¿Qué le dirá después de todo lo que ha pasado?

**Sirius:**

Paso doce años en prisión, lo supo un mes después de salir. Un día al mirar un periódico por casualidad se fijo en la fecha. Doce años, no puede decir si le ha parecido más o menos tiempo. En Azkhaban pierdes la noción de demasiadas cosas como para fijarte en el tiempo. A la semana ya no distingues el día de la noche, todo es la misma pesadilla interrumpida. Supone que la gente se preguntará como consiguió no perder el juicio, en realidad no tiene truco, fue el odio y Peter lo que le mantuvo cuerdo. La venganza, su obsesión, es todo lo que ha tenido durante todo este tiempo, es lo que le ha dado fuerzas y es mayormente lo que sigue dándole fuerzas ahora. Lo ha mantenido vivo pero tiene su precio.

Hace casi un año que salió de prisión pero sigue estando allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Sirius es una cáscara vacía, un espejismo del hombre que fue, casi no siente, vive con y de l'odio. Solo delante de ciertas personas por un segundo se deja entrever aquel chico que una vez fue. Una de ellas es su ahijado, el otro Remus. Aún hoy se pregunta en que genial momento decidió confiar más en aquella rata que en su Lunático. De todos sus errores este fue sin duda el peor.

**Remus:**

Lo esperaba, por eso decidió marcharse tan rápidamente esperándole encontrarle en su casa o algún sitio de Londres. Pero Sirius siempre consigue sorprenderle. Parado delante de la puerta, por un momento se niega a creer que l'hombre más buscado por la comunidad mágica Inglesa y uno de los más cercados en el mundo en general este sentado en el tren de Howarts. Es seguramente la cosa más estúpida que ha hecho nunca un fugitivo. Aún suerte que el tren viaja vació. Se sienta delante de él, suspira, mirándolo por el lado positivo no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo el mismo loco de siempre, es un consuelo, vago pero lo es. Se siente incomodo, no sabe que decirle ¿cómo superar tantos años de falsas convicciones?

Sirius le muestra un papel, es un cartel de busca y captura con su retrato.

-¿ No podían haber elegido una foto mejor?

Se miran a los ojos y los doce años desaparecen. El tiempo parece plegarse y vuelven a su juventud, antes de que nada ocurriera. Solo Sirius y Remus, sin prejuicios, sin nada, tal y como son:

-Yo de tú les pondría una reclamación.

Moderadores, como antes, como siempre.


End file.
